La Grandisima Idea de Fubuki Tenjouin
by Ashiya-chan123456
Summary: Jaden y sus amigos en su tercer año en la academia de duelo mientras que a Atticus se le da una Idea Espectacular Hacer Show Musical para los de Primer año.Tenian que tener permiso del Rector Sheppar y al contarle sobre el Show Musical Se los Permite...pero inivitaron a los duelistas mas legendarios del mundo como yugi,joey y mai ¿que haran jaden y sus amigos? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: **BUENO AQUI DE NUEVO CON MIS FICS YA POR FIN CON ESTA HISTORIA QUE LA QUERIDO HACER DESDE HACE TIEMPO ASI QUE DISFRUTENLA Y TU TAMAGO ICHIGO DIASFRUTALA MUCHISMO Y A LADY OF DUEL POR LEER UNOS DE MIS FIC Y MIRA ESTE FIC ESTARA CREO YO BONITO XD !YU GI OH GX NO ME PERTNECE NI SIQUIERA LOS PERSONAJES SOLO LE PERTENECE A NUESTRO RESPECTIVO MANGAKA NAOYUKI KAGEYAMA-SAMA-SENSEI! *O* SOLO EL PUBLICADO DEL FIC ES MIO Y UNOS QUE OTROS PERSONAJES NUEVOS ESOS SON MIOS! ASI QUE DISFRUTEN! :D

**~La Grandisma Idea de Fubuki Tenjouin~**

**Cap.1**

**!El Inicio!**

_**En La Isla que se Encontraba la Famosa Academia de Duelos del Japon Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que En el Dormitorio Slifer Rojo se escucho las peleas de siempre. **_

**Rei: **!YA DEJAME,MANJOUME ESTA HABITACION SERA MIA Y SOLO MIA! -gritaba la niña de peli azul

**Manjoume: **!NO ES MIA YO LA CONSTRUI ASI QUE ENTREGAME MI HABITACION,NIÑITA INGENUA!-grito enojado el joven peli negro

_**Por Otro lado en la Habitación del Joven Judai Yuki Jugando con las Cartas junto a su Mejor Amigo Johan Anderson tambien Junto a los Espiritus de duelos.**_

**Judai: **Como Siempre,Johan nunca logro superarte-suspirando aunque al mismo tiempo sonreia

**Johan: **Pienso lo Mismo,Judai -suspiraba tambien y sonreia al mismo tiempo

_**Se Escucharon Algunos Gritos aparte de los Manjoume y Rei mas que Eso fueron como Golpes hacia ellos.**_

**Rei: **Aya-Senpai,Eso duele-protestaba con casi a punto a llorar

**Ayame: **!NO LLORES! !NO ERES YA UNA NIÑA DE 8 AÑOS TIENES 12 AÑOS DEBES MADURAR! -Decia muy enojada cruzando sus Manos

**Manjoume: **No tenias que golpearme tan fuerte,Ayame!-criticaba a su amiga de peli castaño

**Ayame: **!SE LO MERECEN NO DEJAN DE PELEAR PARECEN PEORES QUE UNOS BEBES!-dijo muy enojada volviendoles a golpear

_**Un Joven de cabello cafe con el uniforme de Obelisco azul con nombre Tenjouin Fubuki hacia arriba comenzo a saltar y llego en donde estaban Ayame,Manjoume y Rei les dice como siempre.**_

**Fubuki: **Hola,Chicos ¿como van?-saludaba el joven de peli cafe y preguntaba

**Ayame/Manjoume/Rei: **¿Fubuki-san?-preguntaban los tres jovenes

**Fubuki: **Chicos,necesito su ayuda-le pide un favor el joven de peli cafe

**Ayame: **¿un Favor para que?-pregunto la joven de peli corto castaño

**Fubuki: ** pues para mi show musical ¿que les parece,chicos?-contesto muy sonriente como siempre

**Manjoume: **Grandioso,Maestro-decia el joven de peli de azabache muy feliz y apoyando a su maestro Fubuki

**Fubuki: **Sabia que lo harias,Manjoume-Kun ¿ ustedes,Aya-chan y Rei-chan me ayudaran? -dijo sonriendo muy feliz y les pregunta a Ayame y a Rei

**Rei: **no lo se aunque parece genial pero no se-contesta muy insegura la joven peli azul

**Ayame: **yo me niego a ayudarte,Fubuki-san-responde muy friamente la joven de peli corto castaño

_**De pronto se escucho un gran grito de una chica rubia con el uniforme de Obelisco azul con nombre Tenjouin Asuka golpeando a su hermano mayor en el rostro. **_

**Asuka: **Nii-san! tienes ideas estupidas!-gritaba muy enojada cruzando los brazos la joven de peli rubio

**Fubuki: **pero sera divertido ademas ya tengo permiso del rector sheppar y del Profesor Viper-decia con su golpe en su rostro el joven de peli cafe

**Asuka: **_"no se que hacer contigo,nii-san"_ esta bien pero por primera vez aceptare tus ideas estupidas-comenzo a suspirar y pensaba tambien estuvo por primera vez de acuerdo

**Fubuki: **!Genial!-muy feliz se puso el joven de peli cafe al que su hermana menor le permitio que siga con su idea

**Asuka: **_"otro dia no permitire que hagas estas cosas" _Es cierto,Aya-comenzaba a pensar y se acordo de algo importa y la llamo a su amiga Ayame

**Ayame: **¿Mmm?-se extraño

**Asuka: **¿Has visto a Judai y a Johan?-pregunto

**Ayame: **creo que han de estar en la habitacion jugando cartas-contesto

**Fubuki: **!TENGO OTRA IDEA!-se dio otra idea el joven de peli cafe

**Manjoume: **¿cual es,Maestro?-pregunto muy feliz el joven peli negro

**Fubuki: **!SI NUESTRO SHOW ES UN EXITO USTEDES PUEDEN ELEGIR A SU CHICA/CHICO CON LO QUE VAN SER SUS FUTUROS NOVIOS! -Contesto a su grandisima idea que se le ocurrio al joven de peli cafe

**Manjoume/Rei: **!ES GENIAL!-Se emocionaron demasiado tanto como Manjoume y Rei

**Fubuki: **NO SOLO ESO TAMBIEN VENDRAN LOS DUELISTAS LEGENDARIOS A PARTICIPAR!-gritaba de la emocion a su gran idea el joven peli cafe

**Ayame: **Repita eso,Fubuki-san-dijo la joven de peli corto castaño sorprendida

**Fubuki: **Vendran los Duelistas Legendarios como el Rey de los Juegos Yugi Mutou,Mai Valentinne y Jonouchi Katsuya-le repite lo que le dijo anteriormente el joven de peli cafe

**Ayame: **!Yugi-san y Mai-san vendran eso es genial!-se puso muy emocionada la joven de peli corto castaño que hasta su corazon palpitaba que sus idolos venian a la academia donde se haria el Show que le salian extrellas en sus ojos al estilo anime

**Asuka: **_"Mai Valentine es la mejor duelista femenina del mundo esto se pone interesante entrare a ese show" _!nii-san,yo tambien entrare!-pensaba muy seriamente y se propuso a decirle a su hermano que desea participar

**Fubuki: **Increible,Asuka entonces ¿Ayame tu tambien?-sonriendo muy feliz y le pregunto

**Ayame: **!CLARO QUE PARTICIPARE SI POR MIS IDOLOS POR SUPUESTO IRE A DECIRLE A JUDAI A JOHAN!-se emociono mucho que gritaba que si participaria y fue a la habitacion a avisarle a sus dos mejores amigos

_**Al Irse corriendo a ver sus mejores amigos Judai y Johan a la habitacion del mismo Judai al abrir Puerta muy emocionada. **_

**Johan: **niña cerdita,¿que ocurre?-pregunto

**Ayame: **!A QUIEN LLAMAS NIÑA CERDITA,NIÑO DEMONIACO!-se enojo mucho la joven de peli corto castaño que salio fuego en su interior al estilo anime

**Johan: **!CALLATE NIÑA CERDITA!-se enojo mucho el joven de peli verde claro

**Judai: **Aya,¿Que nos quieres decir?-pregunto el joven de peli marron

**Ayame: **Ah si casi lo olvide es que iba a decirte !VENDRA YUGI-SAN TAMBIEN MAI-SAN Y TAMBIEN JONOUCHI-SAN! !¿NO ES INCREIBLE?!-le contesto la joven de peli corto castaño lo que iba a decirle y grito al decirselo

**Judai: **¿En serio? ¿Yugi-san,vendra? ¿de verdad? ¿de verdad?-le pregunto muy emocionado el joven de peli marron al oir que su idolo vendra a la academia de duelos

**Ayame: **!SI! ademas,Fubuki-san hiso un show para todos los de la academia participen pero menos los de primer año y invito a los duelistas legendarios-muy emocionada decia la joven de peli corto castaño con sus ojos con estrellas al estilo anime

**Johan: ** Es genial entonces vamos a párticipar!-decia muy emocionado el joven de peli verde claro

**Judai/Ayame: **!Si!-decian muy emocionados alzando las manos con gran felicidad

**Johan: **No perdamos tiempo,Vamos!-les avisa el joven de peli verde claro

_**Mientras se Fue muy emocionado Johan que a Judai iba tambien y fue interrumpido por Ayame tomando la camisa de Judai con su mano pudo detenerlo. **_

**Judai: **Aya,¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto

**Ayame: **es que...bueno...yo...quiero...que...-contestaba muy indecida la joven de peli marron de decirle lo que siente por el joven de peli marron

**Judai: **¿Mmm?-se confunde

**Ayame: **no es nada,Judai vamonos-trato de darle una sonrisa muy tierna y no llorar por el

**Judai: **bueno vamonos!-dijo muy emocionado el joven de peli marron sin darse de nada

_**Al Irse los dos Corriendo hacia para donde estaba los demas como Fubuki,Asuka,Johan,Manjoume y Rei aunque estaban los otros como Sho,Kenzan y Jim Al ser recomendados por Fubuki para participar en el Show. **_

**Sho: ** ¿Aniki,estas aqui tambien?-pregunto el joven de peli celeste

**Judai: **claro no perderia esto porque vendra Yugi-san!-contesto muy emocionado que su idolo que estara en la academia de duelos

**Sho: **!Es cierto!-sonreia de muy feliz que estaba al ver que su amigo tambien estaba asi mismo como el

**Ayame: **Sho-kun,tambien participaras?-pregunto

**Sho: **Por supuesto,Aya-chan!-contesto

**Jim: **!Boys y Girls! ¿Van a participar?-pregunto un joven de peli negro con una venda en el ojo y con un cocodrilo en su espalda

**Ayame/Sho: **!Por supuesto!-repitieron al mismo las misma exclamacion que acabaron de decir muy emocionados

**Jim: **Aya,¿podrias venir un momento?-le pregunta el joven de peli negro con un cocodrilo en su espalda

**Ayame: **¿Mmmm? de acuerdo-contesta muy confundida

_**Se Fueron a hablar en privados por el bosque mientras que Judai era sofocado por el abrazo de Rei y se reian Sho,Kenzan y Johan. **_

**Jim: **muy bien te dire,Aya-le fue en el grano al decirle poniendo tomando su mano

**Ayame: **¿Si y que es?-pregunto confusa

**Jim: **sabes,Aya quiero decirte que...-contesto un poco nervioso

**Ayame: **¿Mmm?-confusa

**Jim: **ayudame a que estos sentimientos sean reales-le aclaro

**Ayame: **¿por quien?-pregunto

**Jim: **por Tomorrow Girl-le contesto

**Ayame: **¿Tomorrow Girl? te refieres a Asuka-san-se confunde y se da cuenta que se referia a Asuka tenjouin su mejor amiga

**Jim: **Si-se sonrojo un poco al parecer la respuesta es un si

**Ayame: **esta bien-le sonrio muy tiernamente

**Jim: **!Gracias!-se emociono mucho sonriendole

_**Mientras tanto en la Oficina del Rector Samejima tanto como el mismo Rector estaba con los profesores de esta academia como Profesor Chronos y Napoleon tambien como profesor nuevo tenemos a Profesor Cobra que conversban acerca del show planeado por Tenjouin Fubuki estaban de acuerdo con la idea y le dejaron a todos los estudiantes un descanso sobre los duelos de superviencia con las bio-bandas por un tiempo asi que tambien en este momento estan hablando con los mejores duelistas del mundo **_(Ah si no lo puse a Rebbeca y a Kaiba).

**Samejima: **Muy bien comenzemos con el Show Musical-afirmando el rector de la academia

**Cobra: **Si asi que Ustedes Duelistas Legendarios preparanse para el gran Show Musical-aclaro el profesor nuevo

**Samejima: **Asi es entonces Mutou Yugi,Katsuya Jonouchi y Mai Valentine estaran bajo la supervicion de nuestros profesores como Chronos de Medici y como Napoleon-comenzaba a explicarles a los duelistas mejores del mundo

**Yugi/Jonouchi/Mai: **!HAI!-aclaron los tres jovenes duelistas mejores del mundo

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **!AQUI TERMINA MI PRIMER CAP DE LA HISTORIA QUE TE PROMETI TAMAGO ICHIGO ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO PERO DEMORARE MUCHO EN HACER LOS DEMAS CAPS POR LOS EXAMENES QUE SE ME VIENEN! DDD: PERO TRATARE DE HACERLO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDO CUIDENSE A LOS LEEN TAMBIEN MIS FICS QUE HECHO HASTA AHORA SE LO AGRADEZCO! w


	2. Capitulo 2

**DISCLAMIER: **hola a todos nuevamente aqui les traigo el otro cap de mi fic asi que disfrutenlo incluso a ti Tamago ichigo

**~La Grandisima Idea de Fubuki Tenjouin~ **

**Cap.2 **

**¡Los Ensayos Comienzan! **

_**En Todo la Academia de duelos el Rector por su microfono llamo a todos Los estudiantes de la academia para dar a aviso a una noticia importante.**_

**Samejima: **Muy Bien,Estudiantes mi motivo de llamarlos es simple y es sobre la idea de nuestro Estudiante Fubuki Tenjouin-explicaba el rector

**Fubuki: **De acuerdo,Chicos les dire ahora como va a ser el Show musical yo,Fubuki Tenjouin les explicare-decia muy serio al explicarles sobre el gran evento que va hacerse

_**Comenzaban a Murmurar todos los jovenes duelistas entre ellos mientras aparece el Profesor Cobra poniendo en orden la bulla de los estudiantes duelistas.**_

**Cobra: **Silencio,Estudiantes Ustedes deben escuchar esta explicacion del señor Tenjouin-dio un aviso a los estudiantes duelistas dandoles un gran grito.

**Todos: **¡Si!-respondieron al tono como que si fueran realmente militares

_**Mientras que Tres Jovenes duelistas todavia hacian ruido tan felices por ver a sus idolos que gritaba de la emocion Con nombres de los tres duelistas emocionados son Judai Yuki,Johan Anderson y Ayame Akaito. **_

**Judai/Johan/Ayame: **¡QUE GENIAL!-gritaban los tres jovenes duelistas de la gran emocion que tenian hacia sus idolos favoritos

_**Una Joven Rubia comenzaba a toser para que se dieran cuenta que estaban haciendo mucho ruido y como siempre nunca se dan cuenta. **_

**Cobra: **Judai Yuki,Johan Anderson y Ayame Akaito se les va decir que ahora ustedes les obligare que limpien todo cuando termine el Show musical-dio un gran aviso a los tres jovenes

**Judai/Johan/Ayame: **¡EHHHHHH! ¿Por que?-Gritaron sorprendidos y preguntaron algo molestos

**Cobra: **es una orden debes obedecerla,¿entendieron?-dijo muy friamente el profesor hacia los tres estudiantes duelistas

**Judai/Johan/Ayame: **S-Si-respondieron al tono de niños asustado del gran general como el profesor Cobra

_**Mientras todos los estudiantes comenzaron a estar callados como que no hay nadie en esta academia y empezo a hablar Fubuki Tenjouin. **_

**Fubuki: **Entonces como iba diciendo yo,Fubuki Tenjouin que en el Show musical habra participantes pero solo de segundo y tercero aunque hicimos unas excepciones para los de primer año Habran 3 chicas y un chico que participaran en el Show Musical con nosotros y seran Saotome Rei ,Manami Ichigo,Katsugawa Kanari y Mitsuki Takuma ellos cuatro participaran con nosotros-explicaba a lo que iba a ver en el Show Musical pero primero explicaba los participantes

**Ayame: **_"Que Aburrimiento hubiera preferido ayudar a Edo-Niisan con lo de su trabajo como duelista profesional"-_penso la Joven duelista muy aburrida

**Fubuki: **Desde Ahora a los participantes los llevaremos al gimannasio para que puedan escoger sus musicas para dar bailes y sus canciones para poder cantar,eso es todo-explico lo ultimo que tenia que decir y se fue a respectivo puesto de la formacion de los estudiantes de tercero

**Samejima: **Antes de que empiezen con sus actuaciones primero vamos a presentarlos a los Duelistas Mas famosos de los duelos-dio el gran hermoso aviso el Rector de la academia

**Judai: **¿Acaso seran..?-se pregunto el Joven duelista de Marron muy emocionado

**Samejima: **Les presento a Yugi Mutou al Rey de los Juegos,Ahora a Katsuya Jonouchi el 2do mejor duelista del Mundo y por Ultimo tenemos a La Señorita Mai Valentinne la mejor Duelista Femenina del Mundo-dio la presentacion de los grandes duelistas del Mundo

**Judai/Ayame/Johan: **¡ESTO ES GENIAL!-gritaban de la emocion alzando las manos con una alegria enorme

**Jonouchi: **_"Me siento Raro con esta ropa Oh,Yugi,Yugi"-_Pensaba con dolor con la ropa que cargaba puesta y lo llama a su amigo por el oido

**Yugi: **_"¿Uh? Jonouchi-kun, ¿Que pasa?"-_le pregunta el Joven de colores por el Oido muy confuso

**Jonouchi: **_"Me molesta esta ropa que cargo puesta"_-Responde muy molesto con la ropa que tiene puesta por el Oido

**Yugi: **_"Muy pronto saldremos,Jonouchi-Kun no te preocupes"_-Trata de calma a su mejor amigo dandole una sonrisa por el Oido

**Jonouchi: **_"De acuerdo,Yugi esperare un poco lo hare por ti"-_Se calmo un poco y tambien le dio una sonrisa a su mejor amigo

**Mai: **_"Que aburrimiento hubiera querido estar en un duelo no en participar en un Show Musical" _-pensaba muy aburrida La Joven rubia mientras del Aburrimiento

_**Mientras Tanto los Estudiantes de Tercero y Segundo se dirigian al Gimnasio para poder hacer las audiciones Gracias a Fubuki Tenjouin al parecer Judai estaba siendo sofocado por Rei Saotome muy enamorada de el aunque por otro lado Ayame Akaito estaba llena de celos por su interior salia fuego al estilo anime y tanto como Sho Marufuji y el Dinosaurio Kenzan Tryanno asustados de los celos de Ayame Akaito por otro lado Manjoume Jun y Jim Cocodrile Cook Peleandose por su Amada Asuka Tenjouin mientras que Ella suspiraba que cruzaba sus brazos Mientras que Johan Anderson junto O'Brien Observaron el Gimnasio muy sorprendidos.**_

**Johan: **"_Esto es el Gimnasio"_-pensaba muy extrañado y confuso

**O'Brien: **_"Esto debio ser Obra de Fubuki"_-penso muy seriamente al observar a Fubuki Tenjouin sonriendo

**Rei: **Judai-sama,Espero que estemos juntos y pasemos la prueba de audicion-decia la niña enamorada del Joven de Marron tomandolo del brazo con sus dos brazos

**Judai: **¿P-Prueba? Rei,¿Podrias soltarme?-pregunto y confuso le pidio que lo dejara

**Rei: **!No lo hare!-insistio

**Judai: **_"Alguien por favor me salve"_-pensaba en alguien que lo ayude para que lo saquen de ser siendo sofocado por una niña de 12 años

**Ayame: **¡Rei! Creo que deberias ir con tu grupo de primer año no puedes andar con los mayores como nosotros-le dio un consejo a la niña de 12 años

**Rei: **Solo haces para quitarme a Judai-sama,¿Verdad?-dijo la niña de 12 años enojada

**Ayame: **¿por que deberia?-pregunto sarcastica

**Rei: **Porque te gusta-contesto igualmente sarcastica

**Ayame**: Por favor,Rei no quisiera ser tan desconsiderada contigo pero ¿Podrias dejar de pelearte conmigo solo por eso?-Le daba un gran consejo la joven de castalo tratando de ser mas considerada

**Rei: **No me mientas a ti te gusta tambien Judai-sama-aclaraba muy enojada la niña

**Ayame: **Rei,por eso digo que eres todavia una niña tanto como fisico y mental-suspiraba mientras cruzo las manos le daba una pequeña explicacion

**Rei: **Dime una cosa,Aya-senpai ¿Por que es tan celosa?-pregunta muy curiosa la niña de peli azul

**Ayame: **Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo yo no estoy celosa,Interpretas mal las cosas yo solo soy amiga de Judai y asi mismo con Johan !incluso estoy feliz porque estare viendo a mi idolo favorita es Mai-san!-suspira nuevamente y le explicaba nuevo y nombro a su idolo especial y se emociono mucho

**Johan: **Rei-chan, no te juntes con aya-cerda-aparece burlandose de la joven de castaño y riendose muy malvadamente

**Ayame: **¿Que acabas de decir?-pregunto enojada que al estilo anime salio por su interior fuego hirviendo

**Johan: **ah,que eres aya-cerda-contesto con una sonrisita malvada

**Ayame: **Johan-kun,sabes que !TE VAS ENTERAR LO QUE ES CAPAZ UNA CERDA!-sonria muy forzadamente y le grita enojada corriendo a atraparlo y Johan comenzo a correr

**O'Brien: **_"Que idiotas se ven esos dos" _Judai,¿Quisiera preguntarte algo?-pensaba mirando a Johan y a Ayame peleando y le pregunta

**Judai: **Dime,O'Brien-contesto confundido

**O'Brien: **¿No deberian estar ensayando o algo asi?-preguntaba

**Judai: **¿ensayar?-confuso

**O'Brien: **me refiero a lo del Show Musical-le aclaro

**Judai: **¿Eh? se me olvido-sonriendo muy distraido el joven de marron

**O'Brien: **Pareja Feliz-le dio su apodo llamandolos a los dos jovenes

**Johan/Ayame: **¿Pareja feliz?-se confundieron

**O'Brien: **Ya ensañaron para el Show Musical-les aclaraba a los dos jovenes

**Johan: **!Es cierto! !Oye Cerdo! ¿Que vas a cantar?-Le pregunta

**Ayame: **!No me digas cerdo! Es cierto,no lo he pensado-le grito y cruzo sus brazos pensando y le responde un "no"

_**Mientras Tanto Por otro lado con Asuka peleandose con Fubuki por siendo obligada que Usar una ropa demasiado sensual para el gusto de Asuka ese vestido le desagrada.**_

**Asuka: **!Hermano,estoy harta que me hagas usar este vestido que nisiquiera me Agrada!-le gritaba enojada

**Fubuki: **A mi me parece que te ves hermosa,Asuryn-sonreia al ver a su hermana con el vestido que le dio

**Asuka:** !Deja de decirme Asuryn!-gritaba enojada hacia su hermano

**Fubuki:** pero,Asuryn podemos con esto realizar nuestros sueños-aclaraba muy feliz

**Asuka: **Ya te dije que me dejaras de decirme Asuryn!-gritaba mas enojada que antes mientras lo golpeaba

**Fubuki: **No seas asi,Hermanita-comportandose peor que un niño de 8 años

**Asuka:** !Eres peor que un niño!-cruzando sus brazos enojada

_**De pronto de las Peleas de Manjoume Jun y Jim por su Amada Asuka la Rubia los deja abandonados mientras que Aparece su Hermano Mayor en frente suyo le enseña un vestido que le desgrada que tienen una grandisima pelea entre Hermanos que Asuka le dio una gran cachetada a Fubuki y su nombre es Aneiken Akaito Hermana Mayor a diferencia de Ayame su fisico parecia a la de un chico y usa el uniforme de obelisco azul de chicos.**_

**Aneiken: **Fubuki,nunca puedes dejar en paz a las personas incluso a tu hermana-cruzaba los brazos muy seria

**Fubuki: **!AUCH! ¿uh? !Ane-chan,no tenias que ser tan brutal!-critiba peor que un niño de 8 años

**Aneiken: **Me molesta que estes molestando a la gente por tus tonterias y todavia a tu hermana,Fubuki-le explicaba muy friamente

**Fubuki: **Lo siento pero,pero,pero ya sabes,Ane-chan-tatudeaba el joven de castaño

**Aneiken:** Asuka,no deberias hacer caso de lo que dice Fubiki vamos a donde estan Judai y los demas-dio un consejo y la rubia de cabello largo se fue con ella y dejando al joven de castaño

**Fubuki: **Mi querida Hermanita y Mi Querida mejor amiga quisiera decirle que me den sus disculpan pero por favor se los pido Usen estos vesti-¿Uh?...!Ane-chan! !Asuka!-empezo hablar solo y que al darse cuenta su hermana y su amiga no estan que quedo como un tonto hablando solo

_**Mientras Tanto Con Judai y los demas como se seguian peleando Ayame y Johan hasta que se oyo un grito conocido era de Aneiken Akaito.**_

**Aneiken: **!Ustedes dos parecen que peor que niños de 8 años peleando! !Dejen sus tonterias!-gritaba mientras golpeaba con un solo dedo

**Ayame: **Ane-neechan,eso duele!-Criticaba la joven de castaño

**Aneiken: **!Muy bien ponganse a Ensayar!-grito muy seria cruzando los brazos

**Johan: **¿Acaso sera que...?-le preguntaba

**Aneiken: **Asi es yo les enseñare-contesto sonrio muy felizmente

**Todos: **!EHHHHHHHHH! !NO PUEDE SER!-gritaron de la gran sorpresa que se llevaron

**Aneiken: **Asi que vamos a ensayar-aclaro muy sonriente

_**Al estar ensayando aunque demasiado duro es el ensayo ya que Aneiken es muy extricta para estas cosas y una niña de 12 años dice con nombre Saotome Rei.**_

**Rei: **Ane-san,puedo preguntarle-Dijo la niña

**Aneiken: **Si, Rei-chan-con una sonrisa lo dijo todo

**Rei:** ¿podria estar en el mismo grupo que ustedes para poder ensayar?-pregunto

**Aneiken: **te dijiera que si pero yo no soy la Lider de este grupo la unica que podria accederte es Aya o Asuka pero mas Aya porque ella es la Lider, Ademas sabes que yo hace 1 año que me gardue de verdad lo siento-contesto suspirando mientras cruzados sus brazos y se disculpa con la niña

**Rei: **Igualmente Gracias,Ane-sanEntonces le pedire a Asuka-senpai-decia con una sonrisa y que la niña se iba donde se estaba su Superior Asuka

**Aneiken: **_"Rei-chan,incluso de ser una niña es muy astuta creo que debes tener cuidado,Aya"-_pensaba observando a la niña de 12 años

_**Mientras Los Jovenes Principales Duelistas Ensayando Juntos **_

**Johan: **¡Voy a morir!-gritaba de lo que cansando

**Ayame: **¡Dimelo a mi,Johan!-gritaba muy enojada

**Johan: **¿No Ibas a cantar junto a Judai?-pregunto

**Ayame: **se suponia pero Asuka y yo cambiamos de planes, que Ahora Yo bailara contigo y ella cantara junto a Judai-contestaba con sudor en su cuerpo

**Johan: **¿No estabas deseando estar con Judai?-pregunto

**Ayame: ** Claro que no-contesto muy deshonesta

**Johan: **si tu lo dices,pero ¿alguna vez cantaste?-pregunto muy curioso

**Ayame: **Si he cantando pero fue solo una cancion de cuna-contesto sonriendo

**Johan: **A de ser que todos salieron corriendo al oir tu cancion-se burlaba

**Ayame: **!J-JOHAN!-gritaba el nombre del joven de peli verde

**Judai: **Vamos,Johan,Aya tranquilos no se peleen-trataba de calmarlos a sus dos amigos

**Asuka: **¡USTEDES DOS CALLENSE NO PUEDO CONCERTRARME!-gritaba muy enojada

**Ayame/Johan: **Lo siento!-se disculparon agachando la cabeza

**Asuka: ** Muy bien,Judai comenzemos-dijo sonriendo la joven peli largo rubia

**Judai: **S-Si-sonreia muy asustado

_**Comenzaba Asuka a cantar su propia cancion con una dulce voz que se le observaba al oirla cantar.**_

**Johan: **Tiene una hermosa voz a comparacion de alguien-aclaraba acerca de la voz de la joven rubia de peli largo observaba a la joven de castaño burlandose de ella

**Ayame: **Callate,entonces sigamos nosotros con el baile !En este momento!-Gritaba enojada

**Johan: **!Eh! !No seas asi,Aya-cerda!-cruzo los brazos criticando a su amiga

**Ayame: **Nada de Reclamaciones asi que ponte a-Fue interrumpida por un grito de una persona que venia hacia la puerta

**Asuka: **¿Uh? pero si es Rei-chan,¿Que pasa?-Pregunta

**Rei: **Lo que pasa es que quiero saber,¿Quien es la lider de su grupo?-contesto y al mismo tiempo pregunto

**Asuka: **Pues claramente es Aya-contesta muy confusa la joven rubia de peli largo

**Rei: **Asi que es mi Rival...es la lider del grupo,entonces !AYA-SENPAI QUISIERA YO SAOTOME REI ESTAR EN SU GRUPO!-suspiraba y cruzo las manos y grito diciendo señando a su gran Rival

**Todos: **¿Eh?!-quedaron en Shock

**Rei: **_"Con esto Podre estar en el Grupo de Judai-sama y con mis grandes tacticas vencere a Aya-senpai,Jajajajaja !JUDAI-SAMA! SERA MIO!"-_pensaba la niña de 12 años riendose por dentro de ella en su cuerpo saliendole fuego al Estilo anime

**Nota**: !ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO POR FIN LO TERMINE PERO ESTE CAPITULO! !DISCULPEN PORQUE DEMORE TANTO EN PONER ESTE CAPITULO! LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO DE VERDAD DE VERDAD LO SIENTO! TT^TT LA VERDAD ES QUE NO TENIA INTERNET Y NO PUDE TENER TIEMPO DE HACER EL SEGUNDO CAP PERO AQUI LO TIENES AGRADEZCO A LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA! :333 PERO DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO =') !NOS VEMOS! :D


End file.
